jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kusunoki Tomori
|birthplace = Tokyo (東京) |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer Seiyuu |active = 2017—present |agency = Sony Music Artists |website = SMA Voice TOMOROOM |blog = TOMOROOM Blog |twitter = }}Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり), also known by her nickname Tomoriru (ともりる), is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She debuted as a seiyuu in early 2017 and as a singer starring LLENN on May 9, 2018 with the single To see the future. Profile *'Name': Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり) *'Nickname': Tomoriru (ともりる) *'Birthday': *'Zodiac': *'Height': 155cm *'Sibling(s)': Tomoriru has an elder sister (5 years older) *'Skill': Painting and playing the trumpet, piano and acoustic guitar *'Goal': "I want to light the lights in everyone's hearts" 「みんなの心に明かりを灯したい」 *'Favorite Food': Strawberries, fruits, vegetables, raw spring roll *'Favorite Game(s)': Katamari Damacy, Mario Kart *'Favorite Anime': Monogatari (物語) series *'Favorite Manga': Tokyo Mew Mew (東京ミュウミュウ) *'Favorite subject(s)': Music and Painting *'Weak subject(s)': Mathematics and Science *'Likes': Japanese Language and animals *'Hobby': Songwriting, playing the guitar, exploring art material stores, playing games, looking at the sky *'Background': Tomoriru has been learning the piano since she was three years old. She was the student council president during junior high school and was part of the brass band during that time as well. During high school, Tomoriru was part of the light music club. Whilst in her second year of junior high, she became interested in Anime after watching the series Kobato. Her favourite character in the series is Hanato Kobato (花戸小鳩), voiced by seiyuu Hanazawa Kana (花澤香菜). This sparked Tomoriru's interest to become a seiyuu herself. *'Debut character': Schoolgirl A (Episode #11) from Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) Discography Singles *2017.7.26 Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) starring Tomoriru '''(No public release of this song has been announced yet) *2017.12.11 Torchlight~Yume no Akari~ (Torchlight~夢の灯り~) starring '''Tomoriru **Torchlight~Yume no Akari~ (Torchlight~夢の灯り~) is the theme song for the game Kirara Fantasia (きららファンタジア) *2018.5.9 To see the future starring LLENN **To see the future is the ending theme song for the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018.6.21 My Element starring Miyu Tomita (富田美憂), [https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki Kusunoki Tomori (楠木ともり)], Fukamachi Misa (深町未紗), Mitsuki Nakae (中恵光城), Uehara Akari (上原あかり) **My Element is the theme song for the game Lemuria 3rd (極光のレムリア) *2018.6.22 Lucky Girl starring LLENN ** Lucky Girl is the character song for the anime Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018.9.16 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNYNcXeKhTg&feature=youtu.be Yuuki Setsuna's Character Solo Song CHASE!*] ** Yuuki Setsuna (優木せつ菜) is voiced by Tomoriru ** Part 1 of CHASE! was released on this date *2018.10.8 LOVE&JOY starring Hatoya Kohane (鳩谷こはね), Arima Hizume (有馬ひづめ), Sawatari Uki (猿渡宇希), Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) and Ushiku Kana (牛久花和) **2018.10.7 LOVE&JOY was used as an insert song in the first episode of Anima Yell! aired on this date **Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.11.7 Anima Yell! (アニマエール!) Opening Theme Song Jump Up↑Yell!! (ジャンプアップ↑エール！！) starring Hatoya Kohane (鳩谷こはね), Arima Hizume (有馬ひづめ), Sawatari Uki (猿渡宇希), Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) and Ushiku Kana (牛久花和) *2018.11.7 Anima Yell! (アニマエール!) Ending Theme Song One For All starring Hatoya Kohane (鳩谷こはね), Arima Hizume (有馬ひづめ), Sawatari Uki (猿渡宇希), Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) and Ushiku Kana (牛久花和) *2018.11.7 Stray♥Secret Heart (だだもれ♥シークレットハート) starring Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) *2018.11.12 Joyful (じょいふる) starring Hatoya Kohane (鳩谷こはね), Arima Hizume (有馬ひづめ), Sawatari Uki (猿渡宇希), Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) and Ushiku Kana (牛久花和) **2018.11.11 Joyful (じょいふる) was used as an insert song in the sixth episode of Anima Yell! aired on this date *2018.11.21 TOKIMEKI Runners starring Uehara Ayumu (上原歩夢), Nakasu Kasumi (中須かすみ), Osaka Shizuku (桜坂しずく), Asaka Karin (朝香果林), Miyashita Ai (宮下愛), Konoe Kanata (近江彼方), Yuuki Setsuna (優木せつ菜), Emma Verde (エマ・ヴェルデ) and Tennoji Rina (天王寺璃奈) *2018.11.27 Won't you become a butterfly? (蝶になってみませんか) ** This is the theme song of Rinmeikan Girls School from the Revue Starlight franchise *2018.11.28 Sunny Day after Rain (雨のち晴れ) **The link provided above is region-locked; only those IP addresses within Japan are able to view it ** Sunny Day after Rain (雨のち晴れ) is the character song for Kohiruimaki Karen and is first released as a bonus CD in Sword Art Online Altenative: Gun Gale Online Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 6 *2018.12.5 Bitter Escape (ビター・エスケープ) starring [https://imgur.com/hIiy0in Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風)], Yoshiko Chiyo (吉廻千代), Kurokawa Arisa (黒川亜理紗), Hayakutake Monaka (百武もなか) **Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.12.25 Passionate Journey starring Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) ** Passionate Journey is Ohtemachi Ririn's debut single ** 2018.10.14 First Phase of Passionate Journey was released on this date ** Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.12.25 願いキラキラきらり starring Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) ** 願いキラキラきらり is a bonus song included in Ohtemachi Ririn's debut single - Passionate Journey ** 願いキラキラきらり is literally translated as Negai Kira Kira Kirari, which roughly means Shiny Wishing Glitter ** 2018.10.14 First Phase of 願いキラキラきらり was released on this date *2019.1.1 Fly Me To The Sky starring [https://twitter.com/hijinruigakuen/status/1080343149644410881 一反木綿] **This the theme song of the game Extraordinary Ones (非人類学園) **The theme song is sung by the character Cotton (一反木綿) in the game, voiced by Tomoriru *2019.3.13 BandMeshi ♪ 1st Album ** Synchrofish is a part of this album Voxography 'Main Characters' *2017.5.18 Yuki Setsunafrom Love Live! School Idol Festival: PERFECT Dream Project **Yuki Setsuna's character was announced on 2017.5.18 while Love Live! School Idol Festival: PERFECT Dream Project was announced earlier on 2017.3.30 *2018.1.11 Kagimura Hazuki from Märchen Mädchen *2018.4.8 Karen Kohiruimaki/ LLENN from Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online *2018.10.7 Tatejima Kotetsu (舘島虎徹) from Anima Yell! (アニマエール！) *2018.12.1 Latifa from Seirei Gensouki Drama CD* ** The drama CD is slated to be released on this date 'Supporting Characters' *2017 Ohtemachi Ririn (大手町梨稟) from Onsen Musume (温泉むすめ) *2017.10.8 Suzu from Kujira no Sora wa Sajou ni Utau (クジラの子らは砂上に歌う) *2018.1.7 Tokura Miki from Slow Start *2018.4.8 Momoyama Hikari (桃山ひかり) from Kiratto Pri☆chan (キラッとプリチャン) *2018.10.1 Yamanashi Mayuki (月見里真結希) from Akanesasu Shoujo (Akanesasu 少女) **2018.11.26 Mayuki's appearance was confirmed in episode 9 of the anime aired on this date **2018.10.29 Another version of Mayuki, albeit from another fragment, appeared in episode 5 of the anime aired on this date; it is unconfirmed whether this Mayuki is also voiced by Tomoriru **2018.12.17 Mayuki made another appearance in the last episode aired on this date 'Background Characters' *2017.6.18 Schoolgirl A (Episode #11) from Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) **2017.4.9 The first episode of Eromanga Sensei (エロマンガ先生) was aired on this date *2017.7.8 Girl (Episode #2) from Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ) **2017.7.2 The first episode of Senki Zesshou Symphogear AXZ (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアAXZ) was aired on this date *2017.10.5 Broadcast Staff of Just Because! *2017.10.10 Takechiyo (竹千代), Boy #3 and Background Character from Time Bokan: Gyakushuu no San Akunin (タイムボカン 逆襲の三悪人) **Takechiyo (竹千代) appeared on Episode #18 *2017.12.29 Schoolgirl A (Episode #12) from Girl's Last Tour (少女終末旅行) **2017.10.6 The first episode of Girl's Last Tour (少女終末旅行) was aired on this date *2018.1.17 Maid from Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan 2 (斉木楠雄のΨ難第2期) *2018.4.12 Oracle from Last Period: Owarinaki Rasen no Monogatari (ラストピリオド–終わりなき螺旋の物語–) *2018.12.23 Ichika (Magoichi) from RELEASE THE SPYCE ** Ichika's nickname is Magoichi and she appeared in the last episode of the anime aired on the above date *2019.2.15 Emilia (エミリア) from Forest of Piano season 2 **Emilia appeared in episode 16 aired on the above date 'Game Characters' *2017 Shirayuki Mei from Revolve *2017.12.11 Kirara from Kirara Fantasia (きららファンタジア) *2018.1.17 帝国白魔道 ローザ from WAR OF BRAINS Re:Boot **December WAR OF BRAINS Re:Boot was released in early December 2016 **帝国白魔道 ローザ roughly translates to Imperial White Mage Rosa, but there is no official english translation for this card *2018.6.21 Marsha (マーシャ) from Lemuria 3rd (極光のレムリア) *2018.6.22 Enigma Sunflower (エニグマサンフラワー) from Quiz RPG: The World of Mystic Wiz (魔法使いと黒猫のウィズ) **2013.3.5 Quiz RPG: The World of Mystic Wiz (魔法使いと黒猫のウィズ) was released on this date *2018 Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) from BandMeshi (バンめし) *2018.8.14 Piana (ピアナ) from the event Kaitou Piana and the Counterfeit King's Urn (怪盗ピアナと贋作王の壷) in the game Shiro Neko's Project (白猫プロジェクト) **2014.7.25 Shiro Neko's Project (白猫プロジェクト) was released on this date *2018.9.3 Vivi (ヴィヴィ) from Hanazono Gakuen (花園学園) *2018.9.17 "UR" rarity character Plenschel from Hortensia Saga - Aoi no Kishidan *2018.10.21 Tamao Tomoe (巴珠緒) from 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- (Girl☆Opera Revue Starlight -Re LIVE-) **2018.10.21 Android version of the game was released on this date **2018.10.28 iOS version of the game was released on this date *2018.10.26 Flavaret (フラバレット) from Vital Gear (ヴァイタルギア) **2018.7.28 Vital Gear (ヴァイタルギア) was released on this date *2018.11.19 Canary (カナリー) from Reverse Othellonia (逆転オセロニア) *2018.11.29 Venus (ヴィーナス) from Destiny Child ** 2018.11.29 Venus (ヴィーナス) was released in the game on this date through the Laguna Break Season 6 - DEVILIVE!! event as part of Destiny Child's 1st Anniversary campaign *2018.12.6 Polyma (ポリマ) from Kousei Shoujo (恒星少女) *2019 Cotton (一反木綿) from Extraordinary Ones (非人類学園) *2019.2.14 Pillkill (ピルキル) from Merry Garland (メリーガーランド) *2019.2.20 Hinako Sakomizu (ヒナコ・サコミズ) from Seiken Manifestia (政剣マニフェスティア) Radio *2017.11.17 Märchen Mädchen Kusunoki Tomori 's Apprentice Radio (メルヘン・メドヘン　楠木ともりの見習いラジオ) **2018.4.25 Last radio episode (Episode #16) was released on this date *2018.2.28 Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Offline (ソードアート・オンライン オルタナティブ ガンゲイル・オフライン) *2018.4.13 Kusunoki Tomori's Kirara Fantasia Radio (楠木ともりのきららファンタジアラジオ) **2018.4.13 Kusunoki Tomori's Kirara Fantasia Radio (楠木ともりのきららファンタジアラジオ) is aired on every Friday from this date *2018.6.21 Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen ~Lunch Break Room~ (ラブライブ！虹ヶ咲学園～お昼休み放送室～) *2018.7.10 Kusunoki Tomori's Tomoriru Candle (楠木ともりのともりるきゃんどる) **2018.7.10 It is also known as Tomoradi in short. The first episode was aired on this date (Tuesday) and a new one will be aired every bi-Tuesday thereafter. *2018.7.16 松冈汉堡 Episode 7 **Tomoriru appeared as a special guest on this episode *2018.8.6 およしちゃんの「バンめし♪」おくれんかな？ **およしちゃんの「バンめし♪」おくれんかな？ is a radio program which roughly translates to Will Yoshi-chan's 『BandMeshi ♪』be late? There isn't an official English translation for it. ** Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風), one of the guests on the radio, is voiced by Tomoriru *2018.10.3 White Rabbit Headquarters Broadcast (白兎団本部放送) featuring Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) **Tsuyori Yokaze (栗花落夜風) is voiced by Tomoriru **2018.10.3 First episode of the radio broadcast was aired on this date *2018.01.26 藤田茜シーズン1 (Fujita Akane Season 1) **2018.11.16 Tomoriru appeared as a guest on the episode aired on this date *2018.12.3 Shoujo Kageki Radio Starlight (少女☆歌劇 ラジオスタァライト) episodes 35 and 36 *2018.12.29 Oriraji's NHK 15 hours radio broadcast Awards *2016.7.15 [http://www.sma.co.jp/audition/anistoteles5/ Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles - Special Prize] **Tomoriru, under the name Suga Yui (須賀悠衣), auditioned as a singer instead of a Seiyuu as she felt that it would be difficult due to the lack of experience Blu-Ray / DVD *2018.4.25 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 1 containing the full broadcast of the Nico Nico Live stream on 2017.10.28 starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara , Lynn and Airi Ōtsu *2018.5.30 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 2 containing a bonus 2-part radio CD starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara, Kaede Hondo, Lynn, Rina Hidaka, Airi Ōtsu and Ai Kakuma *2018.6.22 Sword Art Online Altenative: Gun Gale Online Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 1 containing episodes 1 and 2 of the anime and bonus illustration, as well as a bonus CD containing "Lucky Girl" - the character song for LLENN *2018.7.25 Sword Art Online Altenative: Gun Gale Online Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 2 containing episodes 3 and 4 of the anime, a bonus CD containing "DNA" - the charcter song for Pitohui and an audio commentary starring Tomoriru, Hikasa Yoko and Okitsu Kazuyuki *2018.8.29 Sword Art Online Altenative: Gun Gale Online Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 3 containing episodes 5 and 6 of the anime, bonus episode 5.5 and an audio commentary starring Tomoriru, Okitsu Kazuyuki and Asai Ayaka *2018.8.29 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 3 containing the full broadcast of the Nico Nico Live stream on 2017.2.10 『Märchen Mädchen Special Occasion live cast just before Valentine's Day』 starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara, Lynn, Airi Ōtsu and Ai Kakuma *2018.9.26 Sword Art Online Altenative: Gun Gale Online Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 4 containing episodes 7 and 8 of the anime, a bonus CD containing "Crazy Cat" - the character song for Fukaziroh and an audio commentary starring Tomoriru, Hikasa Yoko and Akasaki Chinatsu *2018.9.28 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 4 containing 『Kusunoki Tomori's Apprentice Radio』 MP3 archive CD-ROM Vol. 1 (『楠木ともりの見習いラジオ』mp3アーカイブCD-ROM Vol.1) starring Tomoriru *2018.10.24 Sword Art Online Altenative: Gun Gale Online Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 5 containing episodes 9 and 10 of the anime, a bonus CD containing "Special Amore" - the character song for both Pitohui and M and an audio commentary starring Tomoriru, Hikasa Yoko and Asai Ayaka *2018.11.7 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 5 containing the full broadcast of the Nico Nico Live stream on 2017.3.10『Märchen Mädchen White Day special event』 starring Tomoriru, Rie Suegara, Ai Kakuma, Maya Yoshioka and Ari Ozawa *2018.11.28 Sword Art Online Altenative: Gun Gale Online Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 6 containing a bonus CD with the song "Sunny Day after Rain (雨のち晴れ)" - the character song for Kohiruimaki Karen, an audio commentary starring Tomoriru, Hikasa Yoko, Akasaki Chinatsu and Sigsawa Keiichi, and a re-broadcasted version of an audio commentary starring Tomoriru, Hikasa Yoko, Okitsu Kazuyuki and Akasaki Chinatsu *2018.12.26 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 1 featuring a lottery ticket to a special Anima Yell!-related event held at Tamashin RISURU Hall (たましんRISURUホール) **2019.4.14 The event was held on this date *2019.1.16 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 2 featuring an Acrylic Key Holder of Uki (宇希) *2019.5.30 Märchen Mädchen Blu-Ray Vol. 6 containing 『Kusunoki Tomori's Apprentice Radio』 MP3 archive CD-ROM Vol. 2 (『楠木ともりの見習いラジオ』mp3アーカイブCD-ROM Vol.2) starring Tomoriru **2019.1.30 Originally scheduled to be released on 30th January 2019, it was postponed to be released on 30th May 2019 instead due to unforseen circumstances *2019.2.13 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 3 featuring an Acrylic Key Holder of Kotetsu (虎徹) *2019.3.13 Anima Yell! Blu-Ray/DVD Vol. 4 featuring an Acrylic Key Holder of Kana (花和) Appearances *2017.6.5 Music Meets Poets Vol. 2 *2017.7.9 Music Meets Poets Vol. 3 *2017.7.26 Music Meets Poets Vol. 4 **This is where Tomoriru performed a song she composed and wrote herself - Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) *2017.9.28 Music Meets Poets Vol. 5 ** Tomoriru performed 3 songs here; Sayuri's Heikousen (平行線), Friends's (フレンズ) Rebecca (レベッカ) and her own self-composed song Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) *2017.12.21 Maruxenon Live Vol. 22 *2018.2.3 音楽朗読劇団　１８馬力　旗揚げ公演　二日目夜 ** 音楽朗読劇団　１８馬力　旗揚げ公演　二日目夜 roughly translates to "Flagship performance of Music Recital Theater company 18HP second day night" *2018.2.15 Maruxenon Live Vol. 23 **This is where Tomoriru performed a song she composed and wrote herself - Clover (クローバー) *2018 ANIGE☆ELEVEN！Episode 138 *2018.4.20 Let the VAs escape! After School! Mystery-solving Kirara Fantasia (みんなで声優を脱出させよう！ 放課後！ 謎解きららファンタジア) *2018.4.22 Marunexon Live Vol. 24 *2018 Tomorrow! Kirara Fantasia (明日も！きららファンタジア) *2018.6.19 Seiyuu Anizatsudan Episode #105 *2018.8.21 Seiyuu Anizatsudan Episode #114 2時間SPECIAL〜カラオケ女子会2018〜 *2018.8.24 Animelo Summer Live 2018 "OK!" *2018.9.14 Anima Yell! Cheer Up Project! ① Support Saitama Seibu Lions!! ** This event consists of the following: **#Pre-Game Talk Corner **#Opening Ball Ceremony **#On-Site Announcement **#Bazooka Time **#Metlife Exercise *2018.9.16 Gun Gale Online special event Squad Jam Party *2018.9.30 Anima Yell! pre-screening event (Talk Show and screening of Episodes 1 & 2) **2018.10.2 Screening Report on the event *2018.10.8 Love Live! Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Special Live Broadcast 「TOKIMEKI Runners」Kickoff☆Party *2018.10.14 Anima Yell! Cheer Up Project! ② Support Program *2018.10.31 Tomorrow! Kirara Fantasia ~ Participation Announcement SP ~ *2018.11.3 Talk Show conducted at Tokyo Denki University as part of the 7th Asahi Festival's first day *2018.11.10 Nijigasaki School Idol Club 「TOKIMEKI Runners」 release commemoration event *2018.11.11Anima Yell! Cheer Up Project! ⑤ Support Program *2018.11.24 Witness the start of Kusunoki Tomori's campus life! ~Dancing with Mita~ (楠木ともりのキャンパスライフはじめてみた！ 〜三田にともりる舞い降りる〜) **A talk show event held by Keio University during Keio University Mita Festival 2018 where Tomoriru was invited as an up-and-coming Seiyuu *2018.11.25 TOKIMEKI Runners album release commemoration event ** The PDP girls will be traveling all over Japan for this event; Tomoriru's/Yuki Setsuna's one will be at Gamers Kobe Sannomiya Shop, Hyogo Prefecture *2018.12.16 Kusunoki Tomori birthday live 「Scene of Light」 at Tokyo FM Hall *2018.12.22 Onsen Musume's 4th Live NOW ON☆SENSATION!!聖夜にワッチョイナ Vol. 2 **2018.11.11 Onsen Musume official's tweet about said event *2018.12.3 Band Meshi ♪ White Rabbit Headquarters broadcast Live2D Production **This appearance takes place from 1730hrs to 1810hrs JST *2018.12.3 TOKIMEKI First Run☆彡～I want to TOKIMEKI with you～ (TOKIMEKI First Run☆彡 ～あなたと一緒にトキメキたい！～) **This appearance takes place from 2000hrs JST onwards **TOKIMEKI (トキメキ) is translated as excitment/throbbing; the sound a heart makes when it experiences excitement **This is a live broadcast on 3 separate channels namely Bandai Channel, LINE and Youtube respectively promoting their debut album TOKIMEKI Runners *2019.1.12 Ohtemachi Ririn's single CD release event *2019.2.6 maruxenon Live Vol.29 VS Dusty Fruits Club *2019.2.9 to 2019.2.10 Project CRANQ's 7th STAGE Sound Play #3 (罠 Piège pour un homme seul) *2019.3.2 Onsen Festival 2019 Winter *2019.3.24 Anime Japan 2019 **Tomoriru will be making an appearance at Aniplex's booth for a public recording of Kirara Fantasia radio *2019.3.30 Love Live! Nijigasaki School Idol Club School Matching Festival *2019.6.23 Day 3 of 20th Anniversary Lantis Festival 2019 a.k.a A・R・I・G・A・T・O　ANISONG Magazines *2018.11.21 My Girl vol. 25 VOICE ACTRESS EDITION ** Amazon JP link for said magazine ** Gamers link for said magazine ** Animate link for said magazine *March March edition of Seiyu Animedia including a live report of Tomoriru's birthday live 『scene of light』 ** The live report covers her original songs she performed during the birthday live Trivia *2017.9.28 The song Sketchbook (スゲッチブック) that seiyuu Iwakura Azusa (岩倉あずさ) sang during Music Meets Poets Vol. 5 was written by Tomoriru **2016.7.15 Like Tomoriru, Iwakura Azusa, who is also a voice actress under Sony Music Artist now, was also one of the participants for Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles but she managed to get into the finals **2017.9.28 Nearing the end of the event, Tomoriru performed a solo recital with 2 different roles called 歌う絵の少年, which roughly translates into Singing Young Boys, showcasing her voice acting prowess *Till date, Tomoriru has written 3 songs so far - Clover (クローバー), Nagame no Sora (眺めの空) ''and ''Sketchbook (スゲッチブック) Video Gallery tmrr10.jpg|Tomoriru (ともりる) Profile Picture tmrr53.jpg|Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #3|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1046333344026320896|linktext=Tomoriru at Anima Yell! Live Screening on 2018.9.30 #3 tmrr55.jpg|Tomoriru taking a selfie after changing to an "Exquisite Wave" hairstyle #1|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1047127556539920384|linktext=Tomoriru taking a selfie after changing to an "Exquisite Wave" hairstyle #1 Tmrr74.jpg|2018.10.31 Tomorrow! Kirara Fantasia ~Participation Announcement SP~|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1057647073636507648|linktext=Tomoriru during the below event #1 tmrr97.jpg|2018.11.5 Tomoriru's interview on Koezuka's 206th Voice Actor Picture Book #2|link=https://ddnavi.com/interview/497514/a/|linktext=Tomoriru's interview on Koezuka's 206th Voice Actor Picture Book #2 tmrr123.jpg|2018.12.1 Tomoriru changed to this profile picture on this date|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki|linktext=Tomoriru's Profile Picture tmrr131.jpg|2018.12.5 Tomoriru sporting a new haircut #1|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1070270280050728960|linktext=Tomoriru's new haircut tmrr218.jpg|2019.2.10 Tomoriru during 2nd day of CRANQ罠|link=https://twitter.com/tomori_kusunoki/status/1094586916723253248|linktext=2nd day of CRANQ罠 External Links *ともりる illustrations Album *Sony Music Artists Page (Japanese) *Twitter (Japanese) *ANN Profile (English) *Animate Times article on Tomoriru's Seiyuu roles as well as a bit of history about her (Japanese) *Shueisha's 週プレNEWS article with ともりる on life before and after becoming a seiyuu #1 (Japanese) *Shueisha's 週プレNEWS article with ともりる on life before and after becoming a seiyuu #2 (Japanese) *Sony Music Artist's 5th Anistoteles Application Form (Japanese) *[https://koemonogatari.wordpress.com/2018/06/23/10-questions-with-kusunoki-tomori/ Translated interview with ともりる with First as a theme (English)] *『GGO』 and her own "dream" - Kusunoki Tomori interview Part 1 (Japanese) *『GGO』 and her own "dream" - Kusunoki Tomori interview Part 2 (Japanese) *Interview with Tomoriru on her past and future plans (Japanese) *Tomoriru's First Tweet (Japanese) *News Article on Serei Gensouki's Drama CD release (Japanese) *Dengeki Online article on Tomoriru's character for the game Hortensia Saga - Ao no Kishidan (Japanese) *Spice's eplus article with Tomoriru on the day before her appearance at 『Animelo Summer Live 2018 “OK!”』 (Japanese) *Akarin's and Tomoriru's first interview as Kanata Konoe and Yuki Setsuna respectively (Japanese with Chinese subs) *Chinese Wikipedia Page for Tomoriru (Traditional Chinese) *Yuki Setsuna's Solo Song CHASE! Short Ver. (Japanese) *Kirara Fantasia-related news *Tomoriru's interview on Koezuka's 206th Voice Actor Picture Book (声優図鑑) (Japanese) *Anime Trending interview with Tomoriru and the GGO cast (English) *Seigura article on Tomoriru's birthday live event (Japanese) *Hominis live report on Tomoriru's birthday live event (Japanese) Category:2017 Debuts Category:Female Category:Japanese female pop singers Category:Voice Actress Category:1999 Births Category:December Births Category:Capricorn Category:Kusunoki Tomori Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Tomoriru